digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Digimon: V-mon's Story
Digimon: V-mon's Story is a fan-made story. It revolves around the adventures of a V-mon who has some time struggling with everyday life. When attacks by violent Digimon increase, he tries to find windows of time to get to the bottom of it. Unlike most of the anime/manga, this anime takes the names of anything from the Japanese version. This is also much darker than the other Digimon series, only using jokes in situations that aren't serious. The sense of humor is also darker. Summary Taking utmost care of a DigiTama, a Leomon hatches it into a Chicomon. As their life goes on, the Leomon treats it as his son, doing everything he can do to keep it happy and safe. A few years have passed, and now that it's a V-mon, it's up to him to find out if he's ready to face the world. V-mon's Story is what links all the Digimon universes together. The Digivices in this version are carried by the main characters, in which they store data of other Digimon (which allows them to evolve into forms that normally need them to Jogress Evolve (DNA Digivolve) with another), Digimentals (as they're called, they're the Armor DigiEggs), weapons, and X-Antibodies. They can also Card Slash (Digi-modify) to enhance their abilities, and most Jogress Evolving comes from these Card Slashes. The most notable feature of this anime is how it's not only darker and edgier (including some language and crude humor), but bloodier and gorier. Cuts of any size will result in bleeding. Any of the scenes that use moves that result in dismemberment (like a Gaioumon's Rinkazan, which tears anyone to pieces) have filters put over them (inverting colors, making the scene monochrome, etc.) Characters Main Characters V-mon The main character, whose name is often shortened to V. V-mon is a very jolly, mischievous guy. He is, to say, "special" (not to the point it affects him majorly, he is actually very smart), in the form of quick temper. When he's angered, he won't back down until he proves his point. However, he can be very kind and willing to help. He has more Mega level forms than the rest of the team, if you count Burst Mode and certain Armor levels as Mega level. Leomon Leomon is V-mon's adoptive father, who V always calls "otōsama" (Otōsan being a Japanese honorific for dad, and -sama being an honorific for master). Leomon is an honorable, kind, and (mostly) honest man. Leomon usually lets V get away with any pranks pulled on him, if it doesn't hurt him in any way. He's the only one of the main characters that has a true Burst Mode Evolution. He is one of the few of the main characters to Jogress Evolve without Card Slashing. Renamon Renamon is the first student V interacts with, when trying to see if he can make a friend as soon as possible. After that, she decides to be his friend after V befriended Hawkmon. She is usually (a bit too) quiet and reserved, and is an A+ student. She also seems to get along with Hawkmon, as they're both taught in meditation. Hawkmon Hawkmon is V's best friend. He shares most of V's interests (minus the mischief), which caused V to want to be friends with him. Hawkmon is a calm person, preferring to solve non-threatening fights with talk. He also does meditation/yoga, which is usually how he can find out about his hidden potential. He is one of the few of the main characters to Jogress Evolve without Card Slashing. Floramon Floramon is one of Renamon's friends and V's former enemy. She thought of V as a loser, thinking he only wants Renamon's attention. After putting V through much torment, V tells her off in the middle of the school. She starts to like him after he saves her from a Blossomon. She's either flamboyant and selfish or kind and gentle. She doesn't have any special evolutions (i.e., Armor, Burst, etc.) nor any forms beyond her Mega form. Kotemon Kotemon is the new kid at school, who V desperately tries to befriend. While his psychology and perception is original and open-minded, he harshly judges himself, specifically for the fact his mother had to die at his hands. He usually lives for the moment, and needs personal space. Socially, he's introverted, preferring to spend time alone, and he's quiet and reserved. He's genuinely honest and honorable, and the most his emotions get is sympathetic. Tailmon Tailmon is a friend of Leomon's. She is artistic and dramatic, and is always focused on the task at hand. She is very optimistic and flexible. She is extroverted, friendly and usually the center of attention in her conversations. Despite the previously described traits, she hates structure and routine. Her sympathy is on par with Kotemon's. Nyaromon Nyaromon is Tailmon's daughter. All she can do is make little "mew/nyuu" noises. She seems to be unaware of her own needs. She is energetic, fast-paced, and the center of attention. She once warp-evolved to Sleipmon to defend her mother, and when she degenerated back to Nyaromon, she couldn't do that feat ever again because she gave up that evolution to allow Tailmon to evolve to Sleipmon from Angewomon. This also made Nyaromon not have a Holy Ring as Tailmon, making the evolution Rookie instead of Champion level. But the loss of the ring also allowed her to turn into Nefertimon without the Digimental of Light, as well as turn into Holydramon from Tailmon (though it's Ultimate level and not Mega if she doesn't evolve from Angewomon who evolved from Nefertimon). When turning into Holydramon X-Antibody, the huge power is the same regardless of how she turned into Holydramon. Gabumon Gabumon is a shy female. At first, she barely even speaks, communicating from long distances with signs (i.e., "Are you okay?", "Sorry. :-("). She never even wanted to speak, as she thought a Gabumon is too masculine for a feminine voice. When she finally talked, she sounded a little like a little boy. It is revealed she's female when her brother, Psychemon, tried to break her will by embarrassing her. She was one of the child experiments for "Invisible Connection", which allows an Agumon or a Gabumon to evolve into Omegamon without Jogress Evolving. Agumon Agumon is a good friend of Gabumon's. Unlike Gabumon, she doesn't let her appearance get in the way of her will to talk. She is a rather energetic individual, who loves to play with her friends all the time. She was Gabumon's first friend after Gabumon had the Invisible Connection implemented in her. Guilmon Guilmon is known around the town. He is very logical, yet despite that, he may be taken advantage of. He is law-abiding and methodical. Socially, he's people oriented, a team player (when needed), and dutiful. While he's family-oriented, he struggles to register emotions, and he's frustrated because of that. DORUmon DORUmon is a teenage girl, about the same age as Gabumon, with an intense psychology and perception. Before she joined the team, she was mind-controlled by Vamdemon. While she was mind-controlled, Vamdemon killed her for failing to kill the team, forcing her to go through Death Evolution, turning her into Death-X-DORUgamon. After they defeat her then, she becomes her true self. She is a risk taker and she sometimes makes serious errors in judgement, though it's somehow works to her benefit. She is very successful where she lives and she loves life. She dislikes being alone, and she has high values. She is selfless, warm, and she will not control others. Just like Agumon, she was also experimented on as a child, but this experiment allowed her, as Alphamon, to become Alphamon: Ouryuken without needing an Ouryumon. Hackmon Hackmon is another latecomer in the series (not as late a Gankoomon, though) due to him being more powerful. He shines a cool white. His unfettered and restraint-hating, adventure-loving way of life is probably due to Gankoomon's DNA. He faces the rigorous trials imposed by Gankoomon with an air of composure. He has a masterful sense of combat due to his lineage, and because of his training with his chaperones, the Sistermon sisters, he can more than hold its own in battle against its opponents even if they're a Perfect. He specializes in close combat that capitalizes on his keenness. He follows his dreams of becoming a Royal Knight like Gankoomon as he fights through continuous battles. Gankoomon Gankoomon, thought he comes late in the series (he joins about the last three seasons), he proves to be a huge asset to the team. Gankoomon joined the team to get rid of the chaos and phenomenons happening, and Hackmon is his companion. He is admired by many Digimon, including V-mon's team, and there are many Digimon he considers bosom friends, also including V-mon's team. He is incredibly stubborn, punching anyone who talks back to him. In order for Gankoomon to pass on his own title as a Royal Knight to Hackmon, he assigned him rigorous trials, and entrusted Hackmon's training to the Sistermon sisters who were accompanying Hackmon on the journey. Due to Gankoomon's stubborn personality, his frequently stern visage and dealing with Hackmon in a severe manner is a cruel sort of kindness of wanting him to keep up with the other Royal Knights and become independent. Hinukamui (name mostly shortened to Hinukan), the fire Digimon above him, is always there for him, and although no words escape his lips, he always gets involved without wasting his breath arguing. Hinukamui is himself in the process of evolving from a Champion, and it is said that when its power awakens, there couldn't exist any kind of Digimon to be recognized as a rival. Gankoomon is the only one on the team with no degenerated or evolved forms. Enemies Woodmon In the first episode, a group of Woodmon attack Leomon and V in the middle of the woods. They first attack after they hid and drained the life force out of Leomon, who was a bigger threat than V-mon at the time. When cornered, V-mon evolved into XV-mon, and fired his X-Laser at one, which sets one aflame and scares them all away as Leomon gets his life force back. Author's Note With the introduction of Jesmon as a Royal Knight, I also included Agumon as a new female . Category:Fan fiction